Sandman's Time With Death
by Nightranger45
Summary: Sandy died. But where did he go? Why did Death bring him back? This is the story of a once dead Guardian and his time with Death.


"I'd say sweet dreams, but there aren't any left."

That was the last words Sanderson Mansnoozie heard before he closed his eyes. After that there was darkness and falling. It seemed as if he wouldn't stop, as if the time after his life would be nothing except the dark that surrounded him, and the constant falling.

But it did. His eyes hadn't opened once during the fall, staying closed like it was when he died. The sunlight he felt was the only thing that convinced him to open them.

Sandy saw the sun through a large window, 'But where was he?'.

Then a voice from behind him began to speak, "Now I know what your thinking right now. Where am I? Didn't I die?," Sandy turned to the speaker, "And the answer is yes. You did die. But thanks to good ole Tsar and his amazing abilities to collect favors _you_ get one more try."

The woman with black hair and pupiless eyes smiled in a way that said she really wasn't happy, but even so she held out her hand, "I'm Death, but you Mr. Mansnoozie can call me Morana."

Sandman looked at her with confusion several symbols appearing above his head in rapid succession.

Death watched them with intent, confusion flickering on her face then surprise, "Wait. You _die_ , and are told that you get another chance. And the first question you have is if your friends survive?", Her head tilted as she examined him, "What an odd little man you are."

Sandy did nothing simply tapping his feet.

She regarded the action with a raised brow, "They're alive don't worry. I've been told to give you back to the waking world when the time is ready. Until then you are stuck here I'm afraid."

Sandy wanted to argue he did, but he understood the value of patience so he nodded and sat down on a seat near the window.

He felt death watch him for a moment, before she left the room.

* * *

It was only several hours later when he heard the door open again.

He heard quiet whistling and various sounds that suggested she was looking for something. He had turned to look out the window again during her time gone, it had changed the moment she left the room from the sunny plains to a view of his home.

However, it had not changed back yet.

The room itself appeared to be a study, with a desk in the center of the room. Papers and books were piled high on it, but he did not pry into their contents. Above there was a loft, with bookcases that fitted the circular shape of the room.

Death herself was standing behind the desk with a thoughtful frown.

Her appearance was not beautiful, nor was it ugly, finding it's way in the middle. Her lips were too full to be thin but too thin to be full, her cheekbones were prominent and combined with her milky eyes and the death-like paleness that she had, that was only brought out by her short black hair, made her seem like she herself had died. However, despite her almost grim appearance her outfit was not grim at all, made up of an ocean blue shirt and light brown pants, with simple combat boots.

Her face lit up considerably, and she was swiftly gone from the room again. She came back with a mirror in hand, putting it in his hands.

"Sorry that it took so long. Never thought I'd need it so I never kept track of where it was."

Sandy looked towards her questioningly.

"It will let you watch your friends. Just think of them and you will see them."

He looked towards the mirror finding that it had already was showing him.

He watched intently while Death-

'No', he thought, 'Morana. Death would not care about this.'

had retreated to her desk sitting down and opening a book.

He was watching the mirror so intently he did not notice her approach, "It's time Mr. Mansnoozie."

Sandy looked up, startled, then her words sunk in he nodded and handed the mirror to her. But she smiled and shook her head, "Keep it. You'll no doubt find a better use for I ever would."

He looked at it for a moment and nodded slipping it into a pocket.

Then the change in her was obvious.

Gone was the woman with a strange if inappropriate sense of humor.

Gone was the morbid intellectual he had come to know in the course of his time there, which seemed to feel like years, instead of days.

Gone was Morana.

In front of him was death.

In front of him was an immortal who had to go against order because the same thing that made her, made honor. She was bound to do the one thing that she should never do. Morana wouldn't have cared much, _didn't_ care much. But she had to be two different people in order to do her job.

She closed her eyes and muttered a chant under her breath.

* * *

The next thing he knew he was alive.

...And in the perfect position to help his friends.

* * *

 **Annnnnd you know the rest. Sandy saves the day and surprise we get a happy ending! So I don't know a lot of canon history, so I ask that any inaccuracies are forgiven. If you let me know I'll be sure to change it. This whole thing was just my brain being overactive and wondering what exactly happened to Sandy while he was, or at least appeared to be dead. This is the product of my brain ramblings. If you liked it (or if you didn't) go ahead and tell me. I like everyone else love reviews. Anyway before my brain finds something else to type. BYE! Have a nice beginning almost Christmas. OR I wish everyone good grades on their finals. (I know I need it)**

 **-Night**


End file.
